


You, Me and the Breeze

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ficletinstruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Conversations about sexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: As they do most nights, Raphael and Simon discuss their day, but tonight Raphael's got something on his mind.





	You, Me and the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Boy Next Door  
<strike>Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.</strike>
> 
> I just went with the boy next door part of the prompt.

The night is calm, the sky clear, and in their usual tradition, Simon and Raphael sit on the roof of their building, legs dangling over the edge.

"I've got a new shortlist of band names," Simon says. He rattles them off, then shifts into outlining a new concept for his and Clary's graphic novel, before debating which upcoming movie looks best: DC or Marvel. But Raphael is only half-listening.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Raphael's response is a knee-jerk reaction. _I'm in love with you, and I can't have you_, his mind screams.

"Hey... There's something. You're not even _pretending_ to listen to me." It's said in good humour and Simon nudges him, shoulder against shoulder, but Raphael remains quiet. Stoic is what Magnus terms this mood of his.

"If you can't even humour my ramblings, it's serious." Simons' voice becomes quiet, laced with concern. "Look... no pressure, but I can be a good agony aunt. I can listen."

Raphael levels him with a look that says, _really_?

"What? I _can_,” Simon insists. "_Dear Simon_..."

Raphael smiles despite himself, then turns away, and just says it. "I'm... asexual."

It's the first time he's said the words aloud, and it suddenly feels all the more real.

"Okay," Simon says.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

They're quiet for a long while.

"Do _you_ not think it's okay?" Simon asks.

Raphael looks down at his hands. "It's just, everyone's dating and I'm..."

"Do you wanna date?"

"The right person," Raphael explains. _You_. "But I don't see that happening."

"Asexuality isn't tied to romantic attraction," Simon says.

It's no surprise Simon understands; he'd set Raphael on this path of self-discovery after all. Six months ago, Simon said he was pansexual and that it terrified him to tell his family. The Lewis' - as always - were supportive. Becky had even baked Simon a cake, decorated with pink, yellow and blue icing, and Raphael began to question things.

"I know that, but... no one will _want_ to date me." Raphael doesn't talk about his emotions. He just doesn't, and he's becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Simon scoffs. "I'd date you."

"Simon."

"I _would_."

"Come on, be serious." Raphael wishes he never said anything.

Simon puts a hand over his - a strange but not unwelcome touch. Raphael likes his personal space, but he also likes being close to Simon.

"I _am_. Raph. I've been trying to ask you out for ages."

"Oh... _then_... Why didn't you?"

"Because... you were being weird, and... I was scared and..." Simon pauses, takes a deep breath and asks, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Raphael hesitates. "Are you really okay with me being asexual?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay then."

Raphael turns his hand under Simon's, palm against palm, threading their fingers together. Simon shuffles closer, head resting on Raphael's shoulder. The evening's calmness settles inside Raphael, a calmness he hasn't felt in months.

There is one thing still bothering him.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want an asexual cake from Becky."


End file.
